


Star Collector

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [19]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Kaiba collects a lot of cards.  10,000 cards?  That's basic.





	Star Collector

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 of 50 Days of Pupship: Things they collect

Kaiba had a designated room in the mansion just for his card collection. Jounouchi was amazed by it the first time he saw it.

"You've got six of these?" he asked, sticking his face on the glass of one cabinet, looking at the trading cards inside. "I thought they made a ton of these."

"Not like this," Kaiba said. "This was the first design. They were printed with errors, so Industrial Illusions pulled them, redesigned them, and rereleased them. It took me two years to find this many."

"Wow." Jounouchi moved to another set. "What's special about these?"

"They were only released in the United States. Each one is numbered, through 7. I have all but number 5."

"What happened to number 5?"

"It got destroyed in a fire," Kaiba said. "Very tragic."

"Did you set it on fire?"

"Would I do something like that?"

They stared at each other a long moment.

"I mean, yeah?" Jounouchi said, shrugging.

"Fair enough. But no, it wasn't my doing."

Jounouchi walked over to a different cabinet. "What about this one?"

"There was an error in printing. The attack and defense points were reversed. I got this one from a collector in France. I paid the equivalent of 5,000 euros for it."

"What's that in yen?"

"More than you can afford."

"Well, that's nothing," Jounouchi said. "I can barely afford to be in here." Kaiba looked at him curiously, with almost an expression of... concern? Jounouchi looked away, back at the cards.

"Tell me about this one," he said, pointing randomly. "D. Lord of D.?"

"A misprinted Dragon Lord. I have the only one."

"And what about this one?"

"I just happened to like the art."

Jounouchi turned to him. "Really?"

Kaiba shrugged. "Sometimes I collect things just because I like them."

"That's cool," Jounouchi said. "It makes you feel, you know, normal."

"I resent the insinuation that I'm not."

Jounouchi laughed. "Kaiba, if you were normal, you'd just be an otaku. At least you're a rich otaku."

"I resent every word you just said."

Jounouchi laughed all the way out of the room.


End file.
